


Just Read The Tags

by TerokNor



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Other, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerokNor/pseuds/TerokNor
Summary: Self-explanatory, don't tell Jesus on me.





	Just Read The Tags

Bloodhound isn't very vocal.

Elliott knows this from experience. 

He knows that Bloodhound doesn't say anything that doesn't need to be said. In the ring, they point out enemy tracks, where the enemy wasted shotgun shells, where they downed a hostile. 

They point out enemies when they see them. 

But they don't make small talk, try not to laugh or make idle conversation or even sneeze in the ring.

Outside of it they're quiet too. They politely nod along to his never-ending streams of information, occasionally shake their head in disbelief, but they do not talk much even to him. And they don't even make much noise when they're making love. 

Which is why Elliott is so determined to get them to make a sound when he's on his knees. 

Bloodhound leans back, against the wall, eyes fluttering closed.

Elliott kisses the tip of their cock lightly, lips ghosting over the head as carefully as he can, fingers gently wrapped around their length, eyes focused on their face. It is calm, collected. They may as well be sleeping.

Can't have that.

He licks a long strip down from the head of their cock to their ball sack, lavishing their testicles with messy, wet kisses, rotating his tongue in slow circles that probe at the warm, wrinkled flesh gently. He feels Bloodhound shifting above him, and looks up quickly. 

But Bloodhound's face is as serene as it was before. 

He returns to his work, lapping at their foreskin, teasing just a little under the thin flap of skin. 

He feels Bloodhound twitch just a little, and feels a surge of pride in himself. 

But then he fucks up. 

Instead of taking it slow, like he wanted, he's impatient. 

He surges forward and covers Bloodhound's cock with his mouth, pushing it in about halfway. 

Bloodhound stiffens slightly, but doesn't move again. 

He inwardly berates himself for not taking it slower. 

But how can he help it?

There's nothing he enjoys more than giving Hound blowjobs, than getting on his knees and crawling, begging them for the honor, the privilege of putting them in his mouth.

Sucking it into his throat like it belongs there, feeling Hound lean forward, pushing it deeper, hearing his small choking noises, knowing he's loving it. 

Rubbing his throat gently with their clothed fingers. 

Now he rubs Hound's cock against the inside of his cheeks, running his tongue over it like it's a lollipop (he giggles a little at the thought, and feels Hound twitch again, probably at the vibration). 

He laps underneath it once more before committing himself all the way.

His nose rubs against Hound's pubic hair, breathing in the musky scent of their genitals, his mouth spread obscenely wide. His gag reflex begins to react to the intrusion, but he forces it down easily enough, having had plenty of practice over the last few months. 

Slowly now, trying to be more patient, he begins bobbing his head.

And to his shock, Bloodhound gives. 

They slip up, their hips jerking ever so slightly, pushing their member further down his throat.

He almost chokes in surprise, having not expected Hound to give in so quickly, but he recovers himself. 

A grin curls at his mouth. 

His eyes flicker back to Bloodhound's face, and sees that it's serene again, but flushed. 

Right where he wants them.

He renews his efforts, but this time he moves quicker. 

He grips Bloodhound's hips with his hands, pushing his face deeper into their crotch, nuzzling into the light blond hair around their dick, breathing in their scent, gently cradling their balls as he does so. His tongue keeps moving, lapping underneath the cock buried in his mouth. 

But Bloodhound seems determined not to slip up again.

They are no longer stiff, but relaxed.

Challenging him to do better. 

Elliott lets go of their balls and backs up slightly. 

Then he grips their penis at the base and strokes it into his mouth. 

Bloodhound doesn't move, but their eyelids flutter. 

Perfect.

He pulls it completely free with a small pop. 

Bloodhound's eyes open inquisitively, irresistibly.

They are probably too surprised to resist looking to see what he's doing. 

He grins at his lover and keeps stroking their cock. 

Then he rubs it coyly against his cheek, under his chin, against the other cheek.

Bloodhound's eyes are locked on him, and only him, unable to look away. 

Elliott doesn't say a thing, but his smug smile is enough. 

His smug smile is too much, and so are his fingers, gripped loosely, but just tightly enough to be altogether too pleasant.

He kisses Bloodhound's tip as gently as he'd kiss them on the forehead. 

And then he turns his head, leans down, and dribbles saliva ever so slightly on their scrotum. 

Bloodhound's hand is in his hair, gripping it tightly between their fingers.

He grins. 

"I win," he mumbles into their skin.

"If you consider this winning," Bloodhound growls.

He opens his mouth tauntingly, eyes sparkling with triumph. 

They both  know he does consider this winning. 

And Bloodhound pushes in, forcing Elliott to take in their full length, hips finally moving the way he'd been craving for them to. 

Their fingers pull ruthlessly at his hair. 

And he loves it. 

Loves the feeling of having his hair pulled.

Loves even more the sensation of being forced onto Hound's cock, of having his mouth shaken back and forth over their hot skin, drool starting to pool out of the corners of his mouth. Loves feeling Bloodhound's balls sleep against his chin, which is as wet as his lips, as wet as his mouth, all slick with spit. They press hard against his face, and their fingers pull perfectly at his scalp, and he's making choked noises against their penis, desperate, wet little cries that die in his throat, but vibrate, clenching, around the person he's trying his hardest to please. 

It might be the noises that do it.

Elliott moaning around their dick, because he's enjoying this. 

Because he enjoys giving pleasure as much as he loves getting it.

Because later, he'll want the favor returned, and he knows it'll be Bloodhound's turn to tear him apart, to split him into a million pieces with that talented tongue of theirs.

And he honest to god can't decide which is better, giving it or receiving it, but he knows that either way, beneath Bloodhound, or with Bloodhound beneath him, he's the luckiest man in the world.

So when Bloodhound pushes in as far as they can go, burying their cock as deeply into Elliott's mouth as possible, holding the back of their head tightly with both hands, both palms, not letting him go, he lets out a choked gasp. 

And that weak, pathetic little noise is what gets Bloodhound to cum.

Their fingers grip his hair, scratching at his scalp almost punishingly as their semen pours down his throat in hot gushes. 

And they shudder again, an orgasmic aftershock, another wave of pleasure hitting them, as he obediently, hungrily, swallows. 

And then they do it.

They gasp. 

Their face contorts with pleasure, with the rush of their release. 

He watches them and feels prouder than the day he'd won his first Apex victory. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't................judge me, it's all zillyspace's fault.


End file.
